Warforge
Warforge is a city found within the Northern Tundra. It is, arguably, the most technologically advanced city in Oustomia currently. It is primarily home to 'Northern Orcs. ' History Warforge was formed many hundreds of years ago, although it has long been unknown to the civilized world. During the Thii's reign of terror, roaming tribes of orcs of the North were the initial hosts that the Thii fed upon. These orcs eventually grew hearty, and intelligent. Much of their culture, and their lives, revolved around surviving the dominant race of the Northern Tundra, and tribes would often require their young, in order to emerge into Adulthood, to slay a Thii and bring back it's head to the Tribe. For this reason, they had to adapt as fast as the Thii. They tried, and were eventually overcome. When the Dragons and Nagaji came, the orcs were free from their torment. But they never forgot. Their prophets told of a time when the darkness of the Thii would once again descend upon their world, and they had to prepare for that eventual result. This is why Warforge is the most technologically advanced city. Their lives have not been spent in war, like many orcs, but instead in innovation, adaptation, and creativity. Great war machines, weapons of destruction, constructs as large as dragons, and just as powerful. Despite their lack of war, they are not without conflict. Vast underground networks have allowed the enigmatic and dark Drow to ascend into their lairs and their underground caverns, resulting in a number of underground battles being fought between the two factions. Luckily, the orcish technological advantage usually results in them being the victors. Geography Warforge is at the very southern part of the Northern Tundra. Luckily, the coast only freezes over in extremely harsh winters, and for those times, Warforge's powerful Icebreakers are deployed to remove it, allowing them to trade with other factions. There is little around the City; long stretches of ice and snow drifts, with rare breaks for the occasional tree. Unknown to most, the Orcs have created a vast underground network for their required resources. Vast mines to the deepest parts of the planet, massive caverns dug out to allow for underground farms and trees make them extremely self-sufficient. Inhabitants Unsurprisingly, Warforge is primarily orcs. Although black orcs congregate here moreso than other places, there are naturally, other breeds of orcs within the city. There are a few minor races, such as elves, dwarves and halflings. These races are either slaves(often Drow and Duergar), or outside consultants for technology, in the form of Halflings. Surprisingly, Warforge is also the largest community of Half-Dragons in the world, and Half-Dragons often fill significant roles within the city. Prized for their physical strength, and cunning, dragons are well-loved within Warforge. Religion, Magic & Technology Religion Religion is often seen as primitive to the orcs of Warforge. Despite this, there are still '''many '''of Warforge's machines emblazoned with the emblem of the Orc God of Iron, Siege Engines and War, Varg. Other deities, such as Zagresh, Sezelrian, Nulgreth and Lanishra are kept in high esteem as well. Worship of Lamashtu is outlawed within the city. Indeed, Lamashtu is typically a known Orc Goddess, but the orcs of Warforge are known to brutally slaughter any cults of Lamashtu they find. This is due to the fact that many see her as the 'Mother of Monsters', and the orcs of Warforge do not consider orcs to be monsters; any reference to them as being 'Monsters' is often met with a quick, and oft deadly reprisal or demanding of apology. Magic Thanks to the worship of Sezelrian, the orc deity of Fire and Magic, Arcane and Divine magic alike are well-loved within the city. Orcs find it efficient and useful, and use it to their distinct advantage when creating devices and going to war. Divine magic is especially loved, to help aid in the creation of their underground crops and keeping them well-sustained, whilst arcane magic is accepted as a requirement to compete in modernized war with the Drow and Duergar, whom utilize magic quite frequently. Technology As the self-proclaimed most 'technologically advanced' city, it is unsurprising that Warforge boasts some of the greatest technological advancements in the world. When the dwarves had first discovered gunpowder, the orcs of Warforge had achieved flight, and conquered the skies. When the humans had taken to the skies, the orcs had created massive digging machines, and massive war machines designed to destroy vast hordes of Thii and other enemies. For this reason, much of Warforge's daily running is permeated with technological use, creating a brutally cold efficiency. Law & Crime WIP People & Places of Interest Category:Cities